


11.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

by GreenTarget



Series: По времени Бикон-Хиллз [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget





	11.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

Чёрная линия ложится на веко чётко, аккуратно и не сбивается с пути, даже когда краем глаза Лидия замечает в зеркале движение. 

Всё внутри сжимается в ледяной узел, но пальцы, откладывающие карандаш в сторону, не дрожат. Больше нет. 

Питер делает шаг вперёд, ещё один, но темнота не хочет его отпускать, тянется за плечами, разрастается во все стороны, и Лидии кажется, что ещё мгновение, и это ползущее по стене чудовище лопнет с противным чавкающим звуком. 

Питер останавливается в считанных дюймах. Лидия не оборачивается, она не хочет смотреть, но зеркало бесстыже отражает и скользящие по её шее пальцы и неровные, не сравнить с дорогими румянами, ярко-розовые пятна на щеках. 

Острый, внимательный взгляд Питера пересекается с её взглядом, и Лидия коротко роняет:

— Ты.

— Как всегда. Здравствуй, моя красавица.

Ярость поднимается в душе мгновенно, Лидия шипит: 

— Я не твоя...

Но Питер обрывает её на полуслове: 

— Не лги мне. Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь, как вместе с ростом силы баньши наша связь тоже становится крепче. Глубже, насыщеннее. Священней. 

Лидия молчит, смотрит высокомерно, не удостаивая всю эту ересь ответом, но кому как не Питеру замечать, как предательски часто колотится её сердце? Как жёстко, будто боясь выпустить хоть звук сжимаются губы?

Пальцы снова касаются кожи, тёплые, чуть шероховатые. Скользят по изгибу плеча, вновь поднимаются по шее вверх, и Лидия дышит всё быстрее. 

Боже. Она чувствует, чувствует…

Питер касается дыханием её уха, шепчет вкрадчиво: 

— Мы соединены самой смертью, моя милая, несгибаемая Лидия. Не хрупкой жизнью, не любовью, не страстью, а тем, что нерушимее и сильнее всего. А значит, однажды ты сама придёшь ко мне.

— Скорее я воткну тебе рябиновый кол в глаз, — Лидия вкладывает в каждое слово всю наполняющую душу ненависть, но Питер только улыбается в ответ. 

— Ты тоже это знаешь, потому и упрямишься так долго, — мурлычет он, и Лидия беззвучно ахает, когда горячие губы вскользь задевают висок. — Мы обречены на близость.

Питер отводит волосы от её лица, прижимается ртом к тому месту, где плечо переходит в шею, и стон откровенного удовольствия заставляет тело Лидии трепетать. 

«Нет», — хочет она сказать, но отчего-то не может.

Или не хочет?


End file.
